Mrs Malfoy
by omaihawalajahi11
Summary: We all know that Draco marries Astoria. But how many of us know how they ended up at the King's Cross after nineteen years? Here's my story :


"WHAT?" Draco bellowed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We tried to tell you, Draco. But, we just couldn't find the right time." Narcissa explained.

"You couldn't find the right time to tell me about THIS? All my life I was like a puppet, doing everything you say but, this too? NO. I will not marry PANSY!"

"Quiet, Draco" Lucius spoke. "Pansy is a nice girl and she will carry the Malfoy bloodline."

"Nice? Have you been with her all through your school years? NO. Have you been with her to the Yule Ball? NO. You don't know what it's like. I couldn't bear her for two years, and I will definitely not bear her throughout my life! I WILL NOT MARRY HER." Draco said, firmly.

Silence engulfed the Malfoy Manor.

A few minutes of silence passed and Draco apparated.

He didn't come home for two days. His mother was starting to worry.

On the third day, Draco came back home.

Nobody spoke about the betrothal.

Draco had to think of something to get out of this. He was of age, nineteen, precisely.

He thought and hard and came to a conclusion.

He summoned his owl, Midnight and tied the letter to her leg, which he had written and sent her flying to the address.

All he had left with him was hope.

He just hoped everything would be alright.

Tomorrow she was leaving for her final year.

It was night time and she was in her bed. She couldn't sleep, so she thought about tomorrow.

She'll miss the time she spent at Hogwarts, her friends, her teachers, everything.

Just then, she saw an owl outside her window.

She climbed out of her bed and let the owl in.

It wasn't an ordinary owl; rather it was an owl, which looked that it belonged to a pureblood family.

Sighing, she took the letter and read it.

It said,

Astoria,

Meet me in the muggle café half an hour before you board the Hogwarts Express. I'll explain you later. Please.

Draco.

She was shocked, to say the least.

I mean, it's not that she hates him. In fact she likes him. She knows that he was forced to be the mean bully. She knows that deep down there's an innocent soul. The Greengrasses and the Malfoys were family friends. Daphne, her older sister, likes Draco too. Not for him but for his status and money.

Daphne was like Pansy. Draco liked talking to Astoria because she spoke sense.

They got along well, but they never actually were friends.

Astoria couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were occupied by Draco.

What does he want? Why me? She thought.

Thinking about him, she finally drifted to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, her cute little house elf, Liz, woke her up. At 9:30.

"Oh, no! I have to hurry!" She panicked.

"Astoria. Why? It's not even late."  
Yeah, Liz didn't know. Astoria forced Liz to call her Astoria and not Miss. Greengrass and she was like a friend to her. But she didn't want to tell her this. So she made up an excuse.

"I promised I'd meet a friend half an hour before I board the train, Liz."

Well, technically, it isn't a lie.

It took her about ten minutes to take a shower and change. She changed into some random cute clothes which at least looked like they were belonging to a muggle.

It took her another ten minutes to convince her mother to let her apparated alone.

She reached there, her head still a bit dizzy from the apparition.

She saw the small café and entered it.

There, she saw just Draco. He had his platinum blonde hair gelled.

Once they had a table for themselves, Draco spoke.

"Look Astoria, I know what you must be thinking. What does this git want from me?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking but not about the git part. You weren't mean to me and I know that you're innocent and that you were forced to be a bully."

He stared at her shocked. Nobody had spoken to him like that. Wow.

"Thank You" he barely whispered.

"Anyway, what is it you had to tell me?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Well, the thing is…" And he started to explain everything.

When he told her about the betrothal, what did Astoria do? Laugh. Yeah, she laughed hard.

"What's so funny about this?" he asked, exasperated.

"Okay, it might not be funny to you, but it is to me. And the best part is you are betrothed to Pansy. You were bound to be, weren't you?" She smirked.

"It's not funny. She's a…a…." Draco said, trying to find words that suited her but failed.

"I understand, Draco. I have Pansy number two in my own house." She said through gritted teeth. She used to idolize Daphne but then she grew and realized who she really wanted to be.

"It must be really hard for you, Astoria." He said, softly.

"You didn't call me here to talk about that, did you? What is that you wanted to tell me?" She said, smiling and taking a sip of water.

"Um...Will you marry me?" He said, somewhat hesitating.

She tried not to spill the water she had in her mouth. She swallowed it and said, "What?" She asked, quietly as she was shocked.

"Well, I figured that's the only way I can escape this. Please."

"No, Draco, absolutely not. And if that's what you called, I'm sorry that I could be of no help and GOODBYE" She said and left.

She was about to leave when Draco did the unthinkable.

He grabbed her by the arm and kissed her. It was like a piece of heaven for both of them. They felt the sparks, the electricity when they kissed. Draco started to wrap his arms around her waist and Astoria wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke the kiss and Draco whispered in her ear, "Why, Astoria? It isn't Daphne, is it?" he whispered and she stayed quiet. "Astoria, you have to stop thinking about others, for once. Especially about the ones who don't even care about you."  
"No, Draco. I can't marry a boy whom I barely know."

"A few years from now, you'll be married to a pureblood guy, who won't treat you right, who won't care about you, your feelings. You'll be married to someone like my father. Your family won't let you marry someone you love. We're purebloods, Astoria. We're not allowed to love. We're just pressurized to carry the bloodline. Then you'll look back, thinking and regretting that you had a chance to marry a man, who was like a friend to you, who you could talk to." He tried to convince her, and passed because she said, "Yes."

He beamed and Astoria gave a small smile.

He crossed the barrier with her after two years. He helped her with the luggage and people gave them weird looks. It's Draco Malfoy, the death eater, who tried to kill Albus Dumbledore, with the good pureblood girl, Astoria Greengrass.

The whistle blew, calling all the students to board the train.

"It's time for me to go." She said.

He didn't say anything, but instead, he hugged her tight to which she happily returned.

"Thank You." He says, gratefully.

"It's okay. At least you're better than that pureblood bloke who I would be forced to marry." He chuckled.

"Bye." She said, and boarded the train.

Her mind wandered off on the train.

She hadn't talked to her friends about her summer,


End file.
